The Will
by rkzmcginnis
Summary: Sonic's life ends, but it is not forever.


_I want to apologizes that my life has been in turmoil, so I have been out of this for a while. Hey, but I am finally much better to the point I can start again._

I would appreciate some feedback in the comments.

_I present (THE WILL)_

It was like just a normal day for Sonic and the gang. But little did they know that it would be the last day for one of them.

Hey Sonic come on we are going to be late to the picnic, Tails yelled at Sonic. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I am coming just give me a minute, Sonic replied. You said that half an hour ago, I swear you take longer than Amy to get ready, Tails said in a mocking tone.

(Okay I am getting lazy with the character identification already, so I may or may not put names in later if I feel like it)

I'm sorry that find my shoes anywhere. UM Sonic they are at the front door, Tails said. Are you kidding me, Sonic replied as he slapped his face.

**Okay I am skipping ahead to the picnic where all of Sonic's friends are, but Blaze and Shadow are the two who are being silent, unless someone goes over and talk to them. I am going to make it seem like the picnic has been going on for a while.**

Hey Tails, Cream you guys seen Blaze recently? Sonic asked with a bit of fear in his tone. Um yeah she actually told us she wanted to see you at the lakefront whenever you would be able to, Tails and Cream say in sync which is kinda funny, but Cream giggles and makes Tails blush a lot. Then out of nowhere Marine comes out and grabs Tails to have some alone time, and Cream, and Sonic are completely shocked, then Cream realizes what just happened and chases after them.

Okay that was just down right weird, but I shouldn't keep Blaze waiting forever, Sonic said as he walked to the lakefront to located Blaze.

Blaze? Blaze? Blaze? Where are you? Tails and Cream told me you wanted to see me? Sonic yelled as he tried to locate Blaze.  
Sonic over here, Sonic heard from behind him.

Blaze? Sonic asked. Yes I am over here Blaze replied. Sonic walked over to her, and found her hiding behind a bunch of trees. Blaze why are you hiding behind lose trees? Sonic asked curiously. Um Sonic I am wearing something that Rouge kinda forced me into wearing. (I just want to mention story **Let's talk about boys** for a bit of inspiration for this part) Sonic sees Blaze wearing a tank-top that revealed her breast a bit, and wearing short shorts that are high and show off her rear end, but they are still her usual color and Sonic is absolutely stunned. Wow Blaze you look great. Sonic said with his mouth wide open. Thank you Sonic, Rouge kinda sorta found out that I liked you and convinced me to talk to you, and she thought you would like me like this and from your reaction I am guessing you like it, Blaze said a very visible dark blush on her cheeks.

Blaze, I wish I had known that sooner because the truth be told after we fought for the first time I fell for you, but I thought it would be awkward but now that I know, I want to be with you Blaze. You are the most beautiful women I have ever met, and want to be with you forever, Sonic said as a even bigger blush appeared on his face.

Sonic I had felt the very same way you do, after I had fought you for the first time and you got me to open up I felt attracted to you, but I didn't know how to tell you my feeling that is until Rouge convinced me too, Blaze said with a shy tone.

**The mood is perfect, and they both are lost in each other eyes, and lean in for a kiss until**

BAM

, Sonic was hit with a bullet in the chest, and falls down.

HAHAHA, I finally got you, you blasted hedgehog, Eggman said with a joyous cheer.

Eggman everyone says after hearing the gunshot.

Yes it is I Doctor Eggman, and I am here to get rid of Sonic once and for all, Eggman said.

You will pay for harming Sonic, Blaze yelled and charged at Eggman with everyone behind her.

**Pow, Bang, Kink, Sowp, Clank, Crunch, Crack**

A small battle takes place with Eggman making everyone tired and hurt. We can not give up for Sonic, Blaze says but no one can continue much longer. Just leave this to me, says a voice and everyone turns to see Sonic bleeding severely.

Eggman leave everyone else out of this, Sonic said seriously. Have it your way hedgehog, Eggman yelled.

_A battle raged between the two. In the end Sonic defeats Eggman, but at a cost._  
Dang you, you blasted hedgehog, Eggman yelled as he flew away.

SONIC! Blaze yelled as she and everyone else ran to him.

Hehe, wow can't believe this is the end, Sonic says with a weak grin.

So...nic... y...o...u will be alr..., Blaze breaks down crying.  
Blaze you and I both know I am not going to make it.  
Shut up Sonic save your breath, Tails and Amy yell at him.  
Guys just listen I can feel myself slipping away, Sonic said sadly.

Faker, I mean Sonic hang in there. Hey Shades promise me to be the worlds next hero when I am gone.  
Sonic please don't go we all need you. CHAO CHAO. Cream and Cheese say while crying.  
Tru Blue come on pull through friend, Knuckles says sadly.  
You Knux keep that big rock safe, and open up to everyone else.

Ames please move on and find someone like Shadow to love and move on with your life...**Cough Cough**  
SONIC everyone yells. And Blaze, I realize we just admited our love to one another, but please always remember me.

Bl...az...e I lo...v...e y...o...u

End Part One


End file.
